Unlocking the Frozen Flame
by ValinNight
Summary: Natsu goes on a hunt for a dragon but instead finds Ur frozen. So of course Natsu unfreezes Ur and helps her heal. Things start to happened and once Ur wakes up... Ur claims her own private dragon slayer. Gray is beyond pissed and things are starting to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Unlocking the Frozen Flame

Natsu x Ur

Natsu goes on a hunt for a dragon but instead finds Ur frozen. So of course Natsu unfreezes Ur and helps her heal. Things start to happened and once Ur wakes up... Ur claims her own private dragon slayer. Gray is beyond pissed and things are starting to happen.

* * *

The wind whipped around Natsu's warm gentle skin as it passed by and continued on its way down the large mountain. Snow... that was all he could see all around him. The white cloaked mountain was all there was. No trees, no sun, only snow, and dark clouds. Luckily for him he was a fire dragon slayer, so for all the cold blank snow that fell, none of it fazed him.

As Natsu looked around he sighed, he was here in these name less mountains for a dragon sighting. As soon as he had heard about the sighting he had taken off and went straight there. He left Happy with Carla and Wendy as he was lucky that Erza, Gray, and Lucy were all busy. So far... it was yet another false hope.

'I'm lost aren't I?' Natsu thought to himself. He looked left... snow… right... more snow… in front of him... even more white snow piling up… behind him... only his footsteps that were quickly being filled with more fluttering snow falling down to the ground gracefully. All around him was just snow... there was nothing else out there.

With a sigh, Natsu began to yet again trudge on through the thick snow. All he could do was now was find a place to set up camp, hopefully it would be a place where he could get out of the wind. Even though he could just keep himself on fire during the night and not worry about anything, he knew that of he did do that he wouldn't very happy. Being on fire meant he couldn't lie down on his soft sleeping bag and curl up.

As he continued his walking in the snow Natsu looked around, he was still on the lookout for a place to stay for the coming night. The dark clouds above him were also becoming even darker as the light behind them began to disappear. He knew once the light disappeared he would need to be ready for anything. Most of the deadliest animal hunted and fought during the night; and that time was quickly approaching.

'Really? It's even deeper here...' Natsu sighed to himself as he continued to walk. His foot sunk down and he fell into the snow up to his waist. Luckily he was still wearing his pants that covered all of his legs and had a good fire resistant pair of boots on. Of course his jacket was his usual one and had been left open to the world to look at his detailed abs.

**_Crack._**

'That's... not a good noise.' Natsu thought to himself as he suddenly stopped. He waited for more noises and had a good idea what was about to happen from past experiences. The wind again whooshed past him as a breeze hit him. Dead silence and wind was that could be heard from all around him. '3... 2...-"

**_Crack._**

"Shit!" Natsu yelled as whatever was under him cracked open and he fell through. All around him stone rushed past him and rocks flew with him down to where ever he was going to. Natsu quickly looked down and only darkness coming at him, to his left and right was broken iced rocks, and as he looked up he only saw the dark sky disappearing out of his view.

"Let's hope this works!" Natsu yelled as he lit his legs on fire and began to push his dragon slayer fire all under him, he tried to use his fire to slow his descent down. 'How long does this hole go down?!' Natsu thought to himself as he continued to push his flames. The rocks around him began to slow down and not rush past him which was a good sign that he was slowing down, all he could do was hope the ground would appear before he ran out of his magic.

**_Crack!_**

Natsu looked down and saw rocks that were rushing past him land on something and crack. He had arrived at the bottom as his flames charred the rocks below him and he began to switch his fire from his feet to his hands as he looked around. The first thing he saw was the broken little rocks around where he landed and the gray cold stone under his feet felt as if it was frozen solid. It wasn't just solid of rock; there was a blue layer of ice on top of it.

"Great... now let's see if I can get out of here." Natsu sighed as he continued to look around. Natsu looked every which way and only saw a single path that he could take. A dark looking cave the extended from the hole he fell down in. The cave simply looked like the hole he fell down in, gray stone with blue ice hanging from the roof and covering its floors. Natsu kept his hand lit on fire for light and started to walk through. The cave was quite snug and small so at points he had to get onto his hands and knees, but Natsu continued to move on.

Large that was the only word he could think of when he suddenly stopped. As he got back up onto his feet from his hands and knees he began to look around. The sight in front of him was unbelievable. It looked like a sight out of a fairy tale story. He was now in a large cavern like room. There were blue icicles hanging from the roof, the floor was somehow covered with white untouched snow, and there was a single large piece of ice in the middle of the room. It looked as if the room was made for the ice.

As Natsu walked around and walked through the layer of snow as he explored to make sure he was alone. Once he had confirmed that he was alone, he realized that there were no other paths to take, so he decided to go straight to the middle. The rock in the middle was simply a giant formation of ice with a small shine coming from in it.

"What is that?" Natsu breathed as he saw his warm breath in front of him from the cold air. The shiny thing from inside the ice was still stumping him and he wanted it. Natsu lit his other hand on fire and began to melt away the ice with both of his hands. He was now determined to find out what that shiny little object in the ice was.

**_Crack!_**

"Come on..." Natsu mumbled as he moved chunks of melting ice off the large ice block. "What the hell!" Natsu suddenly screamed loudly as he fell back on his butt. He was shocked beyond disbelief at what he was seeing.

There, were he was melting the ice was a white skinned toned hand. It looked as if it was still connected to someone. "There's... someone in there." Natsu mumbled as he got back up onto his feet. Now things were really getting to him curious. Why the hell was there a frozen person down here?

**_Crack._**

Natsu once again lit his hands on fire and began again to defrost or really uncover the now shiny thing which he had found out was a person. "A… woman?" Natsu mumbled as he cleared out another piece of large ice and saw the head. Dark short purple hair was frozen everywhere as the women's short hair was going every which way. Her black eyes, like Natsu's, were still open and stared off into space.

'This is freaky...' Natsu thought to himself as he began to defrost the head of the women in front of him.

**_Crack!_**

"Hey! Wake up!" Natsu yelled as he finished uncovering the women heads and her hair fell back down. Natsu continued to defrost her; he began working on the part underneath her head, and saw that this woman wasn't wearing any clothing. The woman's large busty breasts were exposed to the sight of Natsu.

'Just my luck... I find a frozen woman.' Natsu sighed to himself. He began again using his fiery steaming hands to melt away the ice and turn it into liquid water. Natsu melted the ice around her body, now the top half from her waist up was unfrozen. Natsu made sure that around her heart was kept warm to see if he could revive this woman in front of him.

"What... are... you... doing?"

"Huh?" Natsu yelled as he freaked out and looked up. The woman in front of him was awake and looking straight into his own fiery black eyes.

"Why... do you... have... your... hand on... my breast?" The women asked as she raised her right eyebrow. Natsu looked up at his right hand and saw how he was warming her heart up. Without realizing it, Natsu had grabbed the women's large right breasts with his hand.

"Uh... Sorry. I was trying to unfreeze you." Natsu mumbled as he let go of her as he go up and quickly backed away from her. He had no idea what to do at that moment.

"Unfreeze my hands please... I... can... break out... of the rest." The women mumbled as she attempted to his move her hands and realized they were still frozen in the ice.

"Uhh... sure thing." Natsu mumbled as she walked up to her again he began to unfreeze her frozen hands. As he unfroze the women's hands Natsu stayed silent but his eyes kept going over her body. From her abs to her lower neither region. Natsu was getting a full good look at this women's naked bare body.

"Do you like... what you see?" The women mumbled as she looked down at the man who was helping unfreeze her. She noticed that he kept taking glances at her body and her naked sex to the right of where he stood. She really didn't mind the man looking at her, as she loved being naked. Though as this man in front of her with pink hair looked at her, she noticed a tingly sensation run through her body. The sensation stopped exactly where he was looking at; her sex.

"Uh sorry..." Natsu replied as his cheeks went a little pink. She was only able to tell because of the light that was coming off of his hands.

**_Crack._**

"Now... there we go." The dark purple haired woman announced as she brought her hand up and began to crack her knuckles. "It feels nice being able to move... and not be stuck here in the ice." The woman laughed slightly as wind began to run across her hands.

"Let's see if I can still use this." The woman quickly mumbled as she bent down the best she could and placed her hands on the remaining ice. "**Ice Make: Defreeze!**" The woman screamed as the ice suddenly busted and blew every which way.

"Ice make magic...?" Natsu muttered under his breath as his eyes opened wide. Of course he had realized the type of magic as his rival used that same specific magic. Natsu watched as the naked purple haired women broke the rest of the ice holding her and attempted to walk forward.

"Whoa there... are you alright?" Natsu asked as he ran up to as he caught her. She had begun to collapse for an unknown reason and Natsu was looking straight into her cold black eyes.

"Yeah... I am." The women replied as a small red blush ran across her cheeks. She was being held up and almost carried by this strong warm man in front of her. "So... are you going to at least tell me your name before we go any further?" The women jokingly asked as she looked into the man's warm black eyes; he had the same color eyes as her own. Again her cheeks went a bit redder as she felt her breasts feel the man's muscles of his chest and warm her up.

"Natsu… my name is Natsu." Natsu replied to the women that he was holding. He couldn't move his eyes away from this woman for some reason. His eyes just wanted to stare and soak up the goddess that was in front of him. From her ample large breasts to her soft sweet white as snow skin, this woman he was holding was a god.

"Ur... I'm Ur Milkovich." Ur informed Natsu as she smiled at him kindly. 'What a warm name for such a hot man...' Ur thought to herself as she continued to stare at him. The man's name meant summer, a period of warmth like the warm man who was holding her to him with such strength.

"So... you want to tell me how you got frozen?" Natsu asked as he snaked his arm around to Ur's bare back and pulled her closer to himself. He quickly used his left hand to grip her firm but smooth butt and sat down with her on his lap. Ur was now straddling Natsu as he leaned back against a large blue ice chunk and looked into Ur's deep cold black eyes.

"Interesting position..." She teased, "For an explanation I was frozen because I used a spell I didn't want to, but I knew I had to." Ur began to explain to Natsu as she felt Natsu's warmth soak into her skin. Even though her magic was quite low and weak from begin frozen she was glad that Natsu was warm and heating her up. Her magic couldn't keep her warm because of it being drained and it was just barely replenishing as it was.

"What was the name of the spell?" Natsu asked out of curiosity. He was quite curios still how this women became frozen like she did. She used ice magic so it really shouldn't have been possible to freeze her.

"Iced Shell... that was the name of the spell I used. It converted me into ice and froze a demon named Deliora." Ur informed Natsu at what happen as she looked down with a bit of sorrow and rested her forehead against Natsu's warm muscular chest.

"Gray... so you were his master I'm guessing?" Natsu asked with a hint of happiness. It seemed to him that he was going to bring back someone who was important to his rival home to Fairy Tail once they got out of where they were stuck in.

"Gray...? Do you know him?" Ur asked as she suddenly jerked up and looked into Natsu's warm comforting eyes. Ur's eyes were wide open with shock as the man that just saved her just so happened to know one of her pupils.

"Yeah I do. Gray and I are rivals in a guild named Fairy Tail." Natsu replied with a huge grin on his face.

"He's alive... he lived..." Ur said aloud as a stream of water begun to roll and slide down her face. "Thank you..." Ur whispered as she brought her face closer to Natsu's and heisted a second before she closed the gap. She honestly had no idea why she had done it, but she felt like this man was doing so much for her and felt as if she could at least reward him.

"Thank you..." Ur whispered again as she separated her mouth again from Natsu as a string of their mixed saliva was connected between them. Ur quickly broke the string with her tongue as she giggled like a school girl and snuggled her head into Natsu's warm chest.

Natsu couldn't even speak at that moment; he was still too stunned from the kiss he had just gotten from the woman who was straddling him. He was honestly surprised and still was attempting to figure things out.

"Hey... can I ask you something?" Natsu asked Ur as he looked down at her and rested his own forehead against Ur's.

"Sure... go ahead." Ur replied as she didn't look up and just kept snuggled on Natsu's chest.

"I want to stay down here with you... but how do we get ourselves out of here? I don't think either of us has eaten for a while." Natsu asked as suddenly a gurgle sound was heard from to hungry stomachs.

"I guess you're right." Ur laughed as she looked up around the room. She hadn't figured that apart as well. "Well we could try out magic." Ur offered as she got off of Natsu and looked around the large vast cave she had been stuck for a long time.

"What do you mean? We're in a cave." Natsu asked as he attempted to get up but quickly stopped as he watched Ur's ass sway from left to right. 'Is she teasing me?' Natsu thought to himself as he held himself from letting his tongue out of his mouth. He honestly wanted to act like a dog and stare at Ur's body all day. Natsu was falling for the god in front of himself fast.

"We might be in a cave... but the top isn't. It's simply a small layer of ice." Ur explained as she pointed up and Natsu quickly saw the blue ice above himself with his dragon like eyes.

"Cool... so we just got to blast it with fire?" Natsu asked with a smile as he lit both of hands on fire. This was going to be way easier than he expected.

"No... That's still a strong kind of ice; we could attempt to combine our magic to break through it." Ur offered as she turned around and looked at Natsu. Her bare naked breasts swayed back and forth as she swung towards him and looked.

"We could try that, but first you're covering yourself." Natsu demanded as he undid his vest and threw it at Ur. If he was going to start getting serious with his magic he needed no distraction like her body at the moment.

"So you did like what you saw." Ur giggled again as she took Natsu's warm red vest and began to put it on. The vest covered her back, her large breasts, and a good amount of her sex from eyes view.

"Yeah... I did." Natsu replied with a slight blush running across his streak as Ur giggled and hugged Natsu. Ur's cold arms were wrapped around Natsu's muscular back as the steam began to slowly roll off of both of them. 'My coldness and his heat are already beginning to mix just by holding each other, amazing.' Ur thought to herself as she pressed herself against Natsu. Her breasts were touching Natsu's chest and head was snuggled into Natsu's shoulder.

"Hold on, I don't want you to get burned." Natsu informed Ur as he smiled and began his magic. Steam quickly rose off of his skin as Ur's cold touch attempted to try to cool down his skin.

"What the... what's going on?! How aren't we burning?!" Ur suddenly screamed as her eyes opened wide in shock as she tried to jerk away from Natsu but Natsu's strong embrace held her to him. Fire, red hot swirling vortex's fire were all around them and scorching anything around them. Ur's mind was going crazy, she had just finally been unfrozen after so many years and now she was covered in flames that weren't hurting her.

"I said not to let go." Natsu muttered as he continued to send his dragon fire flames all around them. The flames were burning and scotching all the coldness around them, but the ice above them still had just only began to melt.

'That type of ice, frozen for years upon years... it shouldn't be even melting. Yet it is... this man is strong...' Ur thought to herself as she looked down as she watched drips of water dropping from the ice. She was beyond impressed and had originally thought it would take days to break it. But, at their current pace they would be out in less than an hour. 'I could make faster if I used my own magic as well...' Ur again thought to herself as she began to smile and release a swift of coldness from her body.

"My flames..." Natsu muttered as his eyes opened wide. His red searing red hot dragon flames began to grow cold as he looked up. His flames were growing somehow cold even though they raged on and danced around, blue... the color of ice then began to appear around his flames. His dragon flames, flames that could never be frozen began to freeze.

"Natsu... let's break out of here." Ur announced as she looked deeply into his warm welcoming eyes. His eyes told her to grab him and kiss him. So that's exactly what she did. Ur took her hands away from Natsu's back and held his slightly pink cheeks as she brought her own face up to his. Ur quickly began to kiss Natsu and deepen it quickly.

'Unison Raid.' Both Ur and Natsu thought to their selves as there kiss deepened and watched there flames and ice mix. Natsu's flames and Ur's ice went white as they combined and swirled around them.

All around them there white flames and ice shattered and disappeared as time suddenly stopped. Natsu and Ur stopped there deep kiss as they pulled away gasping for breath. They could no longer see their breath was both of their first observations.

"Where... are we?" Natsu muttered as he looked around in awe. They weren't in the same cave any longer, they couldn't be. All around them in the cave was green grass and the cave was lit up by the sun poking into the cave... Above them the sun shined down from the missing ice and warmed them with its rays. The cold was gone and the curse was broken.

"Come on... let's get out of here." Ur muttered as she looked around in awe. She was happy that she was free, but now she wanted to the world above her once again. After 10 years of being frozen, she just wanted to feel the sun's warm embrace once again. "**Ice Make: Stairs!**" Ur yelled as she brought her hands together and slammed them into the ground. Blue clear ice quickly formed and began to make ice stairs all of the way up out of the whole they had melted the ice from.

"What in the world happen?" Natsu muttered as he ran up the ice stairs with Ur in front of him. When he arrived on the surface he saw something that made him so confused. The black storm clouds... the layer of always new snow on the ground was all gone. What laid there instead was bright green grass, animals in every direction, and a blue sky with a sun looking down on them. The cold was gone.

"The sun... o how I've missed it." Ur giggled aloud as she looked up and closed her eyes. She let the rays of warmth run along her pale skin and gave her the warmth that she had missed for so long. Warmth that she had always adored and loved.

'So... because I unfroze Ur... this place changed.' Natsu thought to himself as he looked around every which way. No snow was in sight, only plains of green grass waiting to be run through. Off in the distance he saw the small village that he had originally arrived in, a village that he thought he might never see again because of the snow, a village that had always been sad and miserable because of the snow.

"Thank you Natsu, you have no idea how happy you've made me!" Ur giggled again. She couldn't believe the way that she was acting but she also couldn't care. The man had saved her, the man that was next to her made her skip heart beats and she could feel warmth inside of her, a warmth that she loved and sometimes could never feel because of her magic. Ur ran up to Natsu and pulled him into another deep kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was truly happy again, she was falling head over heels for this man, and she had no idea why.

* * *

"And this… is Fairy Tail." Natsu announced as both of them arrived in front of the large wooden building of Fairy Tail. From its two large wooden doors to its stone walls and Fairy Tail flags, this was his home.

"Amazing... and I'm sorry that you had to carry me." Ur replied in awe. Her eyes were scanning over the building, this was a magic guild that she had heard about and had wanted to bring her pupil's and daughter there herself. That was her dream, now she was finally there. Again she apologized to Natsu who had to carry her from the plains to the village and off the train. Her legs were weak from being frozen for so long and her body was still recovering.

"No problem, now let's go in." Natsu told Ur with his huge grin that showed his sharp dragon like canines. On the train while Natsu had his head in Ur's lap Natsu had explained the best he could about his magic. He had told Ur that he was a Fire Dragon Slayer, a very rare and long forgotten type of magic.

"HEY IM BACK!" Natsu screamed as he slammed open the dark wooden doors of the guild hall. Inside Cana, Macao, Wakaba, and Master Makarov were all drinking beer. Lucy was talking to Levy, Gajeel was head butting with Gray and Lyon, and Happy was flying around Carla and Wendy. Lyon was there as he wanted to fight Gray after the Deliora accident and show him that he was still far stronger then him.

"Ur... that's impossible..." Lyon suddenly mustered aloud as he eyes opened wide in shock. He was looking at the guild doors and who had just came in. What he saw was Natsu without anything covering his chest and a naked purple haired women hanging onto him. She was only wearing Natsu's normal vest to cover her naked body the best she could.

"What's impossible? We both knew killing Deliora wouldn't bring Ur back." Gray told Lyon with a sigh; Gray hadn't even looked at the door as he knew exactly who it was. From the banging and yelling of an annoying voice he knew it was Natsu.

"Still as cocky as ever Gray." Ur laughed aloud with a giggle. She was quite interested and laughed as what she suddenly heard Gray and replied to him.

"Hu- what... this isn't possible..." Gray yelled in shock as he looked at Ur who was still on Natsu's back. His eyes were wide open in shock and a tear was rolling down his cheek. His feelings were going every which way as he saw his master... the women that died to save him from his past.

"It's as if your surprised I'm alive... you should know that something like that won't kill me that easily." Ur replied as she laughed. She thought the same things honestly but didn't want to admit that to Gray. She honestly no idea why she had been frozen, she thought that the spell Iced Shell would turn her body into ice and trap whatever the spell was used on. She never expected that the spell would do that but then go and hide her body somewhere.

"But... but... you di-." Gray began to stutter in disbelief, his eyes must be playing tricks on him.

"Died? I thought the same thing... I would show you my magic for proof but I've been frozen for so long. My magic hasn't recovered and I'm only back because of this man here." Ur explained to Gray with a small laugh and kind hearted smile as she pointed at Natsu.

"Natsu..." Gray muttered in disbelief at his pink haired dragon slayer rival who had a huge smile on like normal. "Thank you..." Gray whispered under his breath.

"Welcome... don't worry I won't do much to her, I'm just going to help her recover." Natsu replied as he turned around and began to walk out the guild again with Ur still latched onto his back.

"Wait... what?" Lyon yelled in surprise. He was still trying to comprehend what was going on with Ur alive and back.

"I'm taking her to my house to heal and rest." Natsu replied as he walked out and waved to everyone good bye.

"Natsu... don't do anything stupid..." Gray muttered as tears rolled down his eyes. His master had returned and was alive. Relief finally washed over his body and mind.

"So... did Natsu just take home a naked woman?" Macao asked as he sat at the bar sipping his cold beer. He watched what had played out and looked at Master Makarov.

"Yup..." Master Makarov replied with a sigh as he finished his beer. "Lucky bastard..."

* * *

'A warm grip... so I truly am falling for a man that's basically the same age as my pupils.' Ur thought to herself as she stared at Natsu's sleeping form. She really couldn't believe that she was, but she also didn't mind. He was a kind young man and could tell he was growing stronger every day.

At the moment Ur laid in Natsu's bed with Natsu. She still wore his warm vest as Ur looked at Natsu's body. There were a few scars on his hard chest and a soft scaly scarf wrapped around his neck. Ur was cuddling with Natsu on his bed as he gripped and had pulled her body to himself.

'It will be odd... but I enjoy it. I guess all I can do is see where my feelings go. There not much younger then me now that I know I've been frozen for 10 years...' Ur thought to herself as she ran her soft cold hand down Natsu's lean muscular warm chest. She was happy... which was the only thing that mattered. She had no idea what there relationship might be in the coming years... but knew something would come out of it. It might be weird for her pupils... but she knew that man that she was snuggled in a warm soft bed with was a man for her. A man she was falling in love with.

* * *

So...? How'd you all like it? Wasn't it cute? I pushed hard on the details as you can tell. I think it helped the story so much! :D

Want another chapter or sequel? Tell me If you do, I'm willing to do it. :p

If you enjoyed it... review, favorite, and follow... It means a lot for the support.

Thanks for the reading!

-ValinNight


	2. Chapter 2 - Gray and Lyon

Unlocking the Frozen Flame – Chapter 2

Natsu x Ur

Natsu goes on a hunt for a dragon but instead finds Ur frozen. So of course Natsu defreezes Ur and helps her heal. Things start to happened and once Ur wakes up... Ur claims her own private dragon slayer. Gray is beyond pissed and things are starting to happen.

* * *

"Mmm..." Ur moaned as she tried to hide her head. For some reason a bright light was hitting her eye lids. "What... the hell." Ur muttered in defeat as she opened her eyes and instantly began to squint. As she rubbed her eyes and let her eyes adjust to what was blinding her, she realized what it was. The bright yellow sun was shinnying in through the window as it hit her.

As she began to wake up she looked around to take in her surroundings; a nice oak wooden bed, a roof over her head, and clothing thrown all over. She was in someone's room. Ur began to move her feet as she continued to look around. Her feet touched the cold tile floor as she began to let memories of where she was take form. 'This must be Natsu's house...' Ur thought to herself as she remembered being unfrozen by the pink haired dragon slayer.

From the red walls to the white tile floor she kept looking over things and piecing it all together. There were old papers littering the floors, worn charred clothing, and wrappers along the floor. On one of the red walls was multiple papers showing dragon sightings and on the other wall was a few pictures of Natsu with a few friends.

"Hey, you're up."

Ur turned her head slowly towards the door and saw where the voice came from. There standing in the doorway was Natsu. His shirt was off and all he wore was his white scaly scarf and a pair of black shorts. His skin was wet with sweat as it made all of his muscle shine.

"Yeah... I am." Ur replied as she quickly shook her head. She really needed to wake up and fast. Her mind was falling for the sweaty man. "So this is your house, right?" Ur asked as she looked at Natsu's black fiery eyes. Her first goal was to find out where she was and then start preparing for the day.

"Yup, this is my place." Natsu informed Ur with a laugh as his eyes scanned Ur's body. The only thing hiding Ur's white milky skin was a small red sheet. Luckily for him her thighs and the majority of her large breasts were still showing so his eyes could get a nice treat.

"Thank you..." Ur replied as she slightly nodded her head. She knew her next step was to find some clothing as she could feel some tension between herself and Natsu. Maybe being naked in front of a man that had to be 18 was a bad idea. "So... uh do you have any spare clothing I could borrow?" Ur asked as she looked back at Natsu.

"Yeah... actually, when I was outside training, Erza stopped by and gave me some clothes for you. Let me grab you what she left." Natsu answered as he smiled at her and quickly turned around as he left the room to the grab the spare clothing for Ur.

"Well that's good..." Ur sighed to herself and she once again lied back on the bed. She looked up at the white ceiling and sighed again as she began to think to herself. 'What's going on with me?' Ur thought to herself as she racked her brain on what to do. She couldn't understand why her heart began to beat fast at every sight of Natsu.

"Hey, I'll leave the clothing right here. Ok?" Natsu announced as he entered the room and saw Ur lying back. When he saw her look up at him he smiled and explained to her where he was going to put the clothing as he placed the set of clothing on his small desk in the room.

"Thanks... and umm... would I be able to use the shower?" Ur asked as she replied back with a smile as she watched Natsu start leaving the room. 'There it is again...' Ur sighed to herself as she felt her heart quickly beat faster as her eyes watched Natsu's every move. Her eyes soaked in every bulky muscle of his as he turned back around and looked at her.

"Yeah... door right there leads to the bathroom." Natsu replied as his face went slightly pink from just thinking of Ur being naked in the shower. Over the years he had grown up from being the kid he was and was now a bit mature around everyone. Also it doesn't help that Erza and Mirajane forced him to learn about the bees and the birds.

"Thank you..." Ur replied as she smiled back at Natsu and watched him leave room as he left her in silence. 'I wonder what it would feel like if he was wrapped around me in the shower…' Ur thought to herself as she began thinking and a drip of blood dropped out of her nose. "Ur, get those ideas out of your head or it might truly happen!" Ur whispered to herself as she knocked on her head with her fist. She quickly got herself out of the bed and began to grab the clothing that Natsu had left for her.

"Hm... seems like this Erza girl has some good taste." Ur giggled to herself as she looked at the clothing waiting for her. The clothing was a pair of tan colored shoes, black pants, a black sleeveless tank top, a tan jacket, a pair of black panties, and a black bra. Mainly the color black but it worked as clothing. Ur quickly grabbed the stack of clothing and opened the door in the room to reveal the nice bathroom.

Inside the bathroom was purely white tile. From the floor to the shower the room was white with a hint of color that was the walls. The walls were red and the counter was white as well. Ur placed the stack of clothing on top of the counter and quickly pulled open the curtain. Inside she saw a bottle of shampoo and conditioner so she was at least going to be able to clean her silky dark purple short hair.

Ur turned on the water as she let it slowly heat up. Once it was hot enough she jumped inside the shower and began to let the water run down her goddess like body. From her hips to her large breasts the water glided over her body and made it shine.

* * *

"I have to admit, you have a nice place here." Ur announced as she walked through Natsu's house. Once she had her shower, was clean, and had clothing on Ur began to explore Natsu's home. As soon as she left the rooms were she slept in she walked into a decent living room. From a small couch to a stone fire place, the house was small and cozy.

"Thanks... only Happy and I have been living here for ages so we really didn't need a big place." Natsu laughed slightly as he walked out of another room. A crisp smell of bacon was streaming throughout the house as the smell came from the room Natsu's had just left.

"Do I smell bacon?" Ur asked as one of her eyes browed went up. She was a bit curious now as her mind began to crave it. It also didn't help that her stomach had been rumbling since she had woken up and that she hadn't technically eaten anything in over 10 years.

"Yeah, are you hungry for breakfast?" Natsu answered and asked Ur with a smile that he could relate to. He was hungry as well and had just made breakfast for himself, Ur, and Happy.

Instead of giving Natsu an answer, Ur let her stomach reply back to him as it grumbled loudly.

"Guess that's a yes. Come on, food's ready." Natsu informed Ur with a small smile and went back into the room he had just left. Ur quickly followed him and looked inside. It was a small kitchen with the regular fridge, oven, and dining room wooden table set. On the table sat three plates. Two of the plates had eggs and bacon on it and the third plate had a raw fish on it.

"Happy, breakfast!" Natsu yelled as he sat down in front of the one of the plates. Instantly he heard a rustle from the living room as a blue cat with white wings quickly came into the kitchen and grabbed the fish. "Ur, I would like you to meet my partner Happy." Natsu informed Ur as pointed at a blue cat with white wings and a small green back pack.

"Well this is new... I've never seen a cat with wings." Ur announced in a bit of shock as she sat down at the third plate and looked at Happy.

"Aye, it's nice to meet you. I'm Happy." Happy replied to Ur with his normal cute smile.

"He can even talk... amazing." Ur whispered as her mouth almost fell open.

"Come on let's eat. We need to get to the guild in a bit." Natsu announced as his stomach grumbled as well and Natsu began to dive into his breakfast.

* * *

"Wow... Magnolia is a beautiful city when you're not tired." Ur giggled slightly as she walked next to Natsu along the stone path. After eating breakfast Natsu, Ur, and Happy left Natsu's home in the woods. They began walking to the guild as Ur looked around at Magnolia. People were buzzing and walking happily around as they went into shops. Some were outside talking to each there and others were working. There were stands selling food, clothing, and many other different types of things. They passed homes, buildings, and the large cathedral in Magnolia.

"From the shops and the homes... Magnolia has everything you need." Happy announced with happiness in his voice. Happy was begun to inform and tell Ur about Magnolia as the large towering Fairy Tail building began to appear in front of them.

"That's good to know... and it seems were at Fairy Tail." Ur announced as she looked up and the stone walls, the large wooden building, and the colorful flags of the Fairy Tail building.

"HEY, we're back!" Natsu yelled as he slammed open the doors and entering the building. Ur and Happy quickly followed him in and looked around. Elfman was sitting at a table telling Wakaba and Macao about how they needed to be manlier, Mirajane was standing behind the wooden bar and serving drinks, Gajeel was sitting next to Levy, and Gray and Lyon were butting heads once again.

"What do you want flame brai- Ur…?" Gray began to announce as he looked at Natsu then quickly stuttered the last part. His eyes opened in shock as he eyes looked at Ur. From her dark purple hair to her being exactly how he looked before she died.

"Yes?" Ur replied to Gray question as she looked at Gray. Ur was trying to hold back a small laugh as she looked at Gray. She could tell Gray was still having trouble coming to terms with the fact that she was alive and well.

"Y-you're alive... t-that means... that yesterday wasn't a dream." Gray muttered as he went quiet. Gray's mind still hadn't gripped and understood that Ur was alive.

"I'm happy that wasn't a dream… Ur, I challenge you to a fight!" Lyon yelled as he began to smirk and look at Ur. This was his dream that had once corrupted him. Now he could fulfill it and know if he was truly stronger than his master; Ur.

"Sure, I don't see any problems." Ur replied with her own cute motherly like smile.

"Lyon... you're still here?" Mirajane asked as she walked up to the group talking as she carried a few glass mugs of beer in her hand. Mirajane was wearing her normal pink dress and had her white snowy hair up in a ponytail like she normally did.

"Yeah... I haven't gotten a yes from Juvia yet." Lyon sighed. The reason why he was at the Fairy Tail guild building at that moment was because he wanted to bring his love; Juvia on a job. So far she had said no each time because she only wanted to go on a job with her own love.

"Alright... by the way. Where is she?" Mirajane asked as she walked up to a table where a few Fairy Tail wizards were sitting and handed them drinks as she talked with Lyon.

"She isn't here yet..." Lyon informed Mirajane as he told Mirajane everything he knew.

"Alright, thank you. Oh hey Natsu, how are you doing?" Mirajane told Lyon then greeted Natsu as she looked over and saw Natsu standing next to Ur.

"Good, I brought Ur with me today." Natsu replied with his normal grin as he showed his sharp canine teeth.

"Hi, I'm Mirajane. It's nice to meet you." Mirajane announced as she smiled at Ur and waved at her.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Ur." Ur replied to Mirajane as she greeted her back.

"Hey stripper. Are you just going to stand there and look at Ur all day?" Natsu asked Gray as he looked over from Mirajane and saw gray just standing there. His dark blue eyes were just looking over Ur again and again.

"W-what n-no… I'm just still shocked... that's all." Gray sighed as he quickly shook his head and his black hair shook all around as he began to focus again. 'She's alive... I can't believe it.' Gray thought to himself as he quickly showed a small smile and for once after a long time; he was happy.

"So... are we going to get this fight on or what? I've waited a long time to show you have strong I am." Lyon announced as he looked at Ur with a huge grin on his face. He was finally going to get the fight that he had wanted for so long. The fight of his dreams.

"I don't see why not, Natsu where is the best place to fight without destroying things?" Ur asked as she looked over at Natsu. From the way Natsu acted around Gray she could easily guess he had many fight with Gray. Also Natsu and Gray calling each other names showed even more of that.

"Gramps! We're going to use the ring in the fight, alright?" Natsu looked over to the elderly old man sitting on the bar and asked him a question.

"Hm... it's been a few days since we've seen a fight, why not." Master Makarov replied back with a smirk and hopped down off of the bar as all the Fairy Tail wizards began to follow him. They had all wanted to see the fight as well.

Everyone walked around the tall wooden Fairy Tail building as they went to the back of it. Behind the building there was a patch of grass that had been torn apart from many long battles. Today it was going to be used again. Everyone began to stand on one of the of the small grass arena as they tried to stay out of the fighter's attacks.

"The battle will be between Ur and Lyon. When you are both ready you may proceed." Master Makarov announced as he walked up to both wizards. Lyon was standing on the left side as Ur was standing on the right side. Both of them were ready to pounce as each other and begin their fight.

"Come on Lyon!" Gray cheered as he wanted his close friend to finally achieve his dream. But he knew down in his heart that Ur wouldn't give him an easy fight, he was going to have to earn it.

"Ur beat him up!" Natsu yelled as he cheered on the opposite person of Gray. He had felt the strength of Ur back when he was breaking her free. He knew that she was strong and that she could easily defeat him.

"So... Lyon are you ready?" Ur announced as she stood on the green grass in a combat stance. She was ready for any attack Lyon would throw at her. She also knew that she was a bit rusty as she had been frozen for over 10 years.

"Alright, let's go!" Lyon yelled as he stood on the opposite end of Ur and brought his hands together. "**Ice-Make: Eagle!**" Lyon screamed as his hands began to glow and a blue magic circle appeared in front of two hands. Suddenly blue ice eagle came from it and all darted at Ur.

"**Ice-Make: Bow! Ice-Make: Arrows!**" Ur called out as she brought her hands together as well and she made a blue ice bow. Ur quickly called out another spell as a dozen of ice arrows appeared and began to shoot them. Ur then began to shoot down every ice-make eagle that was coming at herself as she quickly stopped them all without moving. "I'll give you some advice... you need to get serious quickly and you need to remember I'm the on the taught you your magic." Ur announced as she stood unfazed by Lyon's attack.

"Don't worry, I'm just warming up!" Lyon replied back with a smile as he began to run at Ur through the grass. As he pushed off, dirt appeared behind him and he ran at Ur. "**Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!**" Lyon yelled as another blue circle appeared in front of his hands. A blue snow tiger crawled out of it and sprung itself at Ur. As it neared Ur, Lyon cast another spell. "**Ice-Make: Diamond Cage!**" Lyon screamed as a blue ice cage began to square off Ur and the tiger together.

"You really do underestimate me Lyon..." Ur sighed to herself as she watched the tiger pounce at her. Suddenly a cracking sound was heard as the snow tiger shattered into small icicles. The cage then began to shake and suddenly it busted into more icicles. "**Ice-Make: Roses.**" Ur whispered as her spell finished taking affect. If you were up and close people would notice small rose roots running through the ground and roses appearing in between the grass.

'She's still stronger than ever...' Lyons sighed to himself. "**Ice-Make: Ape, Ice-Make: Wolf, Ice-Make: Dragon!**" Lyon yelled as he stopped a few feet away from Ur and casted three close ranged spells. A massive ice ape appeared from a circle an circle then a ice wolf and dragon appeared as well. All three went to different direction and attacked Ur from all sides.

"**Ice-Make: Shield!**" Ur called as a blue see through ice shield appeared around her and stopped all three attacks. "You've grown stronger Lyon... but I'm not going to give you this fight easy." Ur announced as she looked into Lyon's black eyes. Lyon's eyes showed a bit of fear into them as he watched Ur stop all three attacks like it was nothing.

"Damn..." Lyon muttered in silence as he took a step back. He tried to take another step back but felt that his left leg was stuck to the ground. As he looked down as he noticed that his foot was wrapped around in thorny roots of ice. 'Huh? This is Ur's ice roses!' Lyon thought to himself as he looked back up at Ur. Her shield was still up as all three ice animals were still trying to attack.

"**Ice-Make: Rose Garden!**" Ur called as everyone watched as the roses suddenly streamed out of the dirt and destroyed all three animals. After the three animals were destroyed all the roses and roots all came straight at Lyon.

"**Ice-Make: Sword!**" Lyon screamed in a rush as he broke the roots around his foot and cut the roots coming straight at him. 'That was close...' Lyon sighed and looked again at Ur. She was just standing there calm as if nothing happened.

"Gray... would you like to join?" Ur looked over to the side and asked Gray. All she did was smirk and looked closely at Gray's eyes.

"Sure, let me show Lyon how real ice-make wizards fight." Gray announce as he smirked himself and walked towards Lyon. He walked up to Lyon and stripped off his shirt as he turned and faced Ur.

"I guess will have to work together..." Lyon sighed as he grabbed his shirt and tore it off. Now both he and Gray were standing there in a fight stance shirtless.

"Seems you two are ready so I'll be ready as well." Ur announced as she grabbed her shirt and took it off without thinking. Luckily she was still wearing her black bra under neither.

"Now this is a fight..." Macao whispered as he nodded his head and blood slowly dripped out of his nose.

"Tell me about it... I could watch this all day." Wakaba laughed as blood ran out of his nose as well.

"**Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!**" Gray screamed as he brought his hands together and a large ice cannon appeared in his hands. He quickly aimed at Ur and began to charge it. Gray kept his eyes on Ur the whole time and made sure he was ready for any movement of hers.

"Let's go!" Lyon yelled as he dashed off yet again at Ur with his ice sword on hand. He quickly made ice come out of the floor with his left hand and jumped behind Ur. As Lyon begun to swing his sword at Ur's back, Gray shot his cannon at Ur.

"Fools...'' Ur whispered with a small sigh and jumped to the left. Gray's attack was now coming straight at Lyon and was going to hit him.

"Fools? We've trained too much to be called that!" Lyon screamed as he brought his hands together and dropped the ice sword. "**Ice-Make: Reflective Shield!**" Lyon yelled as he adjusted the newly made ice shield and reflected Gray's attack at Ur.

"Gahh..." Ur grunted in pain as Gray's cannon shot skinned her back. She was just able to duck in time to dodge the majority of the attack but was still hit by it. 'So they have grown... they can work together now. I'm proud of them.' Ur thought to herself as a small hidden tear rolled out of her eye and she quickly wiped it away. "**Ice-Make: Clone!**" Ur yelled as she pushed off towards Gray and her clone dashed off at Lyon.

'Smart...' Gray thought to himself as he also dashed off towards the clone and began another spell. "**Ice-Make: Sword.**" Gray screamed as he swung at Ur and instantly cut through the ice. 'This was the clone… which means that other Ur is r-... another clone?' Gray thought as he looked up at Lyon and saw a tiger ripping Ur in half.

"Hey... what's going on?" Lyon yelled as he noticed that Gray had defeated Ur's clone as well. Ur was nowhere to be seen in eye sight as they both looked around. Both kept moving incase Ur was going to attack again and so she couldn't aim at them as well.

"I didn't even see her disappear..." Gray muttered as he looked around as well. What neither of them noticed was both of the old ice clones melted and ran in the ground.

"**Ice-Make Ultimate: Ice Dragon's Head!**" Ur screamed loudly as both Gray and Lyon stopped walking in and stood there in utter shock. They both looked down but it was too late. Around them appeared the jaws of a large blue dragon's head as it smashed in Gray and Lyon. The sharp blue teeth of the dragon ripped the sides of Lyon and Gray as they screamed in pain.

As the dragon's head began to melt and disappear all that was left was Lyon and Gray just standing there. Drops of red warm blood were slowly dripping off their sides as they both winced in pain. "Damn..." Lyon muttered under his breath as he fell face forward into the hard ground. Gray stood there as he kept himself standing despite the pain. "I'm... not going to give up yet." Gray announced as he got back into a fight stance.

"That's good. It's shown that you've come a long way." Ur replied to Gray as she slowly came out of the ground by reforming herself from ice that was in the ground. "**Ice-Make: Bow. Ice-Make: Arrows!**" Ur yelled as she clapped her hands together and a blue circle of magic appeared in front of it. She quickly made a bow out of ice and made several arrows as well. Ur then notched the first arrow and pulled back the bow as she aimed it at Gray.

"**Ice-Make: Shield!**" Gray screamed with a rough parched voice and began to run at Ur as he kept the shield in front of himself to protect from Ur's arrows. Gray kept running and ran even faster as he felt the first of Ur's arrow push themselves into the shield and become stuck there.

'What's he up to?' Ur thought to herself as he kept running at her with the shield in front of himself as she tried to think ahead of what he would do. The idea bugged her as she notched another arrow on the bow and pulled the ice string back. She let the arrow go flying through the air and break as it hit the shield.

"**Ice-Make: One Sided Chaotic Dance!**" Gray yelled as he threw the shield to the side of himself as soon as he was a mere foot away from Ur. Gray brought his hands together and slammed them into the ground as a twirl of ice sword came up out of the ground and hit Ur.

"Gah!" Ur screamed in pain as the swords began to give her cuts all along her arms and legs. "**Ice-Make: Fist!**" Ur yelled as blood spurted out of her hands and legs and she covered her right hand with ice. She quickly brought it down onto Gray's head and watched him fall to the ground. Gray was knocked out.

'10 years... and they're already this strong. I almost got beat by my own students.' Ur thought to herself and shock as she looked up at the cool breezy blue sky above her. She could feel the exhaustion of magic as she slowly leaned back and fell towards the hard ground. "Warm..." Ur whispered as felt to strong warm muscular arms catch her before she fell to the ground.

"You're really great..." Natsu whispered to Ur as he looked down into Ur's cool black eyes. Natsu watched as Ur's cheeks went slightly red with a blush as she sighed and began to nudge her head into Natsu's warm chest.

"I like this spot…" Ur whispered as she closed her own heavy eyes and fell asleep there. Apparently she hadn't fully recovered from being frozen the last 10 years. Now she was able to... with a warm man holding and taking care of her.

"Elfman and Gajeel, grab Lyon and Gray." Master Makarov ordered as he saw Ur fall asleep from exhaustion. She had defeated both Lyon and Gray at the same time while she wasn't fully recovered. 'No wonder why the council thought she had the power of a wizard saint...' Master Makarov thought to himself as he watched Natsu pick Ur up bridal style and began to walk toward his own home in the woods.

"Natsu..."

Natsu turned his head back and looked toward where the cold voice came from. Gray who was being carried by Gajeel was looking at Natsu and Ur. "Don't do anything stupid... if you do I'm going to beat the shit out of you, alright?" Gray explained to Natsu with a weak smile.

"You don't need to worry. You really think I would hurt someone that I care about?" Natsu replied to Gray with a small smirk of his own and once again began to walk toward his home in the forest.

'I saw that smile of hers... she might not tell Natsu, but she has feelings for him alright.' Gray thought to himself as he felt Gajeel carry him into the old infirmary inside the Fairy Tail guild building. His magic was out and he had cuts all over his body like Lyon. 'She might be technically 10 years older than me, Natsu, and Lyon... but because she was frozen and didn't age... she's only now a few years older than us. So I guess Natsu... you get off this time.' Gray sighed to himself as he thought about the difference between Ur's and Natsu's age. Love... it comes in many different shapes and sizes. For Natsu it looks like his is coming in ice. For Ur it looks like it is coming wrapped around in a sweet flame.

* * *

Chapter 2 done! Exploring feelings and going through the characters as well... Happy is there... Lyon and Gray's part is done. Next up to Ultear and exploring there feeling any more. They might of kissed in the first chapter... but there not "officially" together yet. ;) might be seeing more development over the next few chapter.

The plan for the story because of all you nice reviews is to try about 5-6 chapters. Not much of a long story... but it's a cute one if I say so myself.

Also to the perverted reviews... lemon will be coming... just let me develop there relationship first.

Thanks for all the reviews... they made me want to write this and prioritize this. :D

-ValinNight


	3. Chapter 3 - Ultear Part 1

Unlocking the Frozen Flame – Chapter 3 – Ultear Part 1

Natsu x Ur

Natsu goes on a hunt for a dragon but instead finds Ur frozen. So of course Natsu unfreezes Ur and helps her heal. Things start to happen and once Ur wakes up... Ur claims her own private Dragon Slayer. Gray is beyond pissed and things are starting to happen.

* * *

"Mm… sheesh." Ur sighed as she opened her eyes. She was lying there cuddling with someone very warm. She moaned aloud as she realized where she was once again. Ur was back in Natsu's home as she sighed and let everything from the day before come back to herself.

Yesterday was the day she fought Gray and Lyon. She had decided to fight them to see if either of them had surpassed her yet. But... after 10 years, it seemed that neither of them hadn't but were very close. But was the real kicker was that, she defeated both of them while her body was still recovering from being frozen.

"Hmm...?" Natsu asked as he began to wake up and looked down at his chest. His chest was bare as Ur was using it as a nice warm pillow. She had snuggled herself up to it and loved every second of it. Natsu noticed that her cheeks were a bit pink and Ur was looking a bit bitter. Her cuts from the battle she fought yesterday looking as if they were beginning to heal.

"Oh... you're awake. Morning." Ur told Natsu as she moved her head up and looked up to see Natsu looking at her. As she looked up she stared straight into Natsu's dark warm eyes. They looked as if there were a bit glassy from waking up but still had a fire roaring in them.

"Yeah... how was your night? You feeling better?" Natsu asked as he looked at Ur. Her dark short purple hair was a mess and the blanket that covered herself with Natsu was just barely covering her naked body underneath it. Natsu watched as Ur's red lips changed to a smile.

"Mm… I think so, it was nice. Got to rest and restore my magic and even snuggle with a hunk." Ur answered Natsu with a small devilish smile as she began to once again snuggle her head into Natsu muscular chest.

"Well that's good. I'm going to get up and start getting ready for the day. Are you going to stay in bed for a bit longer?" Natsu asked as he began to wiggle himself out from under Ur. As Natsu spoke, Ur let go of Natsu and scooted herself up to the headboard to rest against it. Her black cold eyes watched Natsu's body as he got up. She watched how every muscle moved and worked as she stared at him.

"Yeah... I think I will... but wait!" Ur announced as she watched Natsu sit up and quickly stand up onto the white marble floor. Her breath was stopped a few seconds as she was shown everything of Natsu. From his six pack of abs to his insanely large muscles. Her breath was taken away as she crawled on the bed to Natsu. As she arrived to Natsu and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him into a long deep kiss.

As there kiss deepened both of them closed their eyes and explored. They both slightly opened there mouths to let their tongues snake into each other's and begin to twist around. They both felt their bodies grow hotter as their tongues explored each crevice of their mouths.

"Mmm..." Ur moaned gently as she felt one of Natsu's arm slide down her bare chest to her hip and grab hold of it. She continued to gently moan as she felt his left hand roaming around her back. First it started on the upper side of her back. As it explored it ended on her butt.

"Uh... sorry." Natsu announced as they both slowly broke there long kiss and both of there eyes met each other. Right way there faces went red as they became a bit embarrassed over what they had just done. Neither of them had expected to have done that until it was done. But they both had enjoyed it, maybe more than they were willing to openly admit.

Ur sat there quietly as she let her brain process what had just happened. Even though she was the one who had started the kiss her brain hadn't quite thought it over. Now it was and she was trying to decide why it had happened. Her eyes watched Natsu quickly leave and go to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

"Really… why am I acting like that?" Ur asked herself aloud. She fell back on the bed and looking up at the oak colored ceiling high above her. She ran through her thoughts and tried to think of why this was happening. She was acting as if she was going crazy for him and was beginning to fall for him. Now she was enjoying sleeping with him every night and being held by him. When Natsu's warm touch wrapped around her it was like her own personal sun. Now she was going around and kissing the man for no real reasons as well.

"Sheesh... whatever. I'll figure it out later." Ur sighed and closed her eyes with a large smile. Even though she knew she was still naked and knew that when Natsu got out of the bathroom he would be in for a nice surprise, she couldn't make herself care. For some reason, she was happy. Very happy. For now she wouldn't question it.

* * *

"Hey we're here!" Natsu yelled as he banged open the two large wooden doors of the Fairy Tail Guild hall. As they were opened everyone told Natsu and Ur good morning and proceeded to go back to what they had been doing just seconds before.

"So... what is our plan today?" Ur asked as she looked around and sat down at a table and chairs with Natsu. As soon as they sat down her mind began to think and try to find something to do for the day. Her mind kept thinking more about Natsu, so she really wanted a distraction.

"Well... there are a lot of things we could do." Natsu replied as he let his mind open to think. They could go on jobs, walk around Magnolia, or go shopping. Those were just a few things running through his mind as he knew he needed to pick up a few fish for a certain blue cat who was away with Carla and Wendy.

"Hmm... a job would be nice. I haven't actually ever been on one." Ur replied with as a small smile crossing her mouth. Her black eyes lit up a bit as she processed the thought and understood that it meant she would be alone with Natsu for a few days. There would be no one to bother them and she might have a chance to get a bit deeper with Natsu.

"If you haven't been on one... then we've got to go find one for you!" Natsu told Ur with a big smile as he quickly got up off the oak colored wooden bench and ran over to a board where tons of white pieces of papers were hanging.

Ur giggled as she watched Natsu begin to move the papers around to look for a good one to go on. As she sighed in happiness she began to look around until her eyes stumbled upon a white haired girl who had been serving drinks earlier. The white haired girl was now walking over to her and she quickly remembered her name from meeting her the day before.

"Good morning Ur, how are you today?" Mirajane asked as she walked over to Ur in her normal pink dress with pink hidden high heels. Her white snowy hair was up in a small bun on the top of her hair as she sat down in front of Ur.

"Good... how about you?" Ur replied as her eye brow rose and she began trying figure Mirajane out of why she had come to her.

"So... I see you've been getting close with Natsu." Mirajane began as a small innocent smile was shown. Her plan was to probe at Ur to find out if she liked Natsu. If so... it would be her goal to see if she could get Natsu and Ur on a date. The demon matchmaker was back at it.

'Hmm... That answers my question. She's one of those gossip type of girls…' Ur thought to herself as she watched Mirajane. She look at Mirajane as she soon realized that Mirajane's baby blue eyes were staring at her and waiting for an answer. "Umm... yes kind of." Ur replied with a small shy laugh. She really didn't know herself as she honestly thought.

"Hm... if you are... maybe, just maybe, I can talk to a few friends and get you a nice meal wherever you go for your job. It could be… your first date maybe?" Mirajane suggested with a demon like smile. The plan was now official in motion. Get Natsu and Ur together!

"Um... sure. I really can't say no to that." Ur sighed a little bit. She honestly couldn't say no... It was almost perfect. A date after a job? What was bad about it... also it was another way she could talk to Natsu and sort out that heart problem of hers every time she looked at him.

"Hey Mira." Natsu announced as he walked up to the two girls talking and quickly sat down next to Mirajane. Natsu placed the job he had in his hands in front of Ur and Mirajane with a smile. "It's a quick and easy job. Not much fighting... just need to protect some cargo. After, we can relax and head home." Natsu explained to Ur and Mirajane the job he had picked.

"Well it sounds nice... when should we leave for it?" Ur asked as she looked at the piece of papers. 'Really? Someone's willing to pay over a million jewels just to protect his or her cargo... these jobs pay nice!' Ur thought to herself in amazement. It beat anything she used to have to do to put food on the tables for her family and students.

"Well once we confirm it with gramps or Mira we can set out in a few hours." Natsu replied as he showed the paper again to Mirajane. He watched Mirajane smile and quickly get up.

"I'll be right back... Ill check it in and tell you when you can leave." Mirajane explained as she read it over and found out the two cities they would be going to. Her plan was just setting itself up almost. Everything was coming together without a hitch as she wondered off to go confirm the job.

"So... once Mirajane confirms the jobs we can go and grab our stuff, then head off?" Ur asked as she tried to understand what they were going to do next. This was her first job so she was just trying to figure out what she was supposed to do.

"Yup, will grab our gear back at my house and then set off as will be set to leave at any time then." Natsu answered Ur as he looked behind himself and saw Mirajane coming back.

"Alright... it's all set up. The employer has been informed and should be expecting you tomorrow." Mirajane explained as she watched Natsu instantly get up and start heading for the doors to gear up. "Here... just tell me how it goes after." Mirajane told Ur with a troublesome smile and wink as she handed Ur a small envelope.

"You work fast I see." Ur laughed as she quickly guessed that there was a voucher or some tickets in it. Apparently her thoughts about Mirajane being a gossip kind of person was true. If she was setting up dates like this... she defiantly wanted to know things. Especially around relationships.

"You better go catch up to him... he might honestly leave without you." Mirajane giggled as she pointed to the opened doors and Natsu running at full speed home. He had a huge smile on his face as he was excited to go on another job.

"Uh... yeah." Ur quickly replied to Mirajane as she quickly began to run after Natsu to make sure that he truly wouldn't leave without her. "Hey, make sure Gray and Lyon are ok? Alright?" Ur asked as she looked back as she was running and saw Mirajane waving. As she was running after Natsu she had remembered about Gray and Lyon but still needed to leave.

"Of course! Later!" Mirajane replied back with a yell and waved goodbye. The plan to get Natsu and Ur together was in effect. Her little present in the envelope should do the trick.

* * *

"So... you have motion sickness." Ur sighed with a kind hearted smile as she ran her soft hand through Natsu's pink hair. They were on a train bound to Clover Town where they would meet there client and begin their job. Of course to get to Clover Town they needed to ride the train there. Natsu was out as soon as it launched and began to pick up speed.

Now Natsu had his head buried on Ur's warm lap as he rested his forehead against her stomach. Natsu's eyes were closed and Natsu was long asleep as Ur sat there in piece. Ur kept looking at Natsu then at the window as things passed them by.

'Still doesn't make sense... why does he make me so nervous and different like.' Ur thought to herself as she looked back down at Natsu. In her heart she already knew... she had fallen for him from the second he broke her out of the ice she was frozen in. From that day onwards she had learned more about him and only wanted to be closer to him. From any other relationships she ever had... she was happy with him.

Her first relationship hadn't gone well. She had a man's daughter that she had thought she loved but it turned out as soon as she gave birth to their daughter... he left her for another woman. She was left to take care of her daughter on her own and then a year later when she grew sick, she lost her daughter. 'I'm falling for you… but I don't know what to do. Every relationship I've ever gotten into... has always come out bad.' Ur thought to herself as she sniffed sadly and thought about her long gone daughter. It still made her unhappy and sad when she thought about... Ultear.

Ur began to look back out the window as her eyes began to look at the scenery. Trees, meadows, and wild animal went by in a flash as the train continued to trek on through the country side on the steel tracks. The sun was high in the air as it beat down onto everything. Luckily the sun was wanted as the time of the season grew long and cold.

"Good afternoon everyone, train 777 will be arriving in Clover Town in just a few moments." An announcement lacrima announced to the whole train as it informed everyone that they were nearing there destination.

"Natsu..." Ur announced as she began to run her hand along Natsu's shoulder to wake up the sleeping Dragon Slayer. Of course he didn't wake up and only curled up around her ever more as he began to stir.

"Mm... to comfy..." Natsu announced with a small whisper. He curled himself more into Ur as he kept his eyes closed.

"Ok... but aren't we going to miss out stop. Wouldn't that mean we would have to stay on the train longer?" Ur asked with a small blush that began to spread across her cheeks quickly.

"Err... guess so." Natsu sighed in defeat as both of them felt the train beginning to slow down. As soon as he felt the train came to a stop he opened his eyes and began to let them adjust to the sunlight pouring into the small room on the train. In the room they were in, there was two wooden benches with a small pillow on each, brown carpet on the floor, and the walls were oak colored wood.

Natsu quickly sat up and began to stretch. As soon as he stretched he got onto his feet with Ur and left the room to get off of the train. "Well, welcome to Clover." Natsu announced as he slung a red backpack over his shoulder and they left the small brick train station. As soon as they were out, the city appeared before them.

From vastly green hills around them to small wooden homes, brick stores, and people walking around. Everyone in clover were happy and talking as people walked by. Ur and Natsu passed clothing shops, magic shops, and all types of stores as they walked by them looking for their client's house. Ur was silent as her black eyes scanned the city in excitement. It was always fun seeing new places that she'd never been to.

"So when we find the client what do we do?" Ur asked as she walked next to Natsu. He had a piece of paper in his hand as he looked around at street signs. She had easily guessed Natsu was trying to find the correct place were the client lived or worked at.

"Nothing much, we ask him or her what he or she needs us doing and we do what they tell us to do. Sometime depending on how late it is, we wait a day or till the next morning. Just depends on the client and how much risk they want to take or how much faith they give us." Natsu informed Ur as they both continued to walk through the city. Once Natsu found the correct street they could turned onto it and continued to walk.

"Lib's Ware's." Natsu announced as he read the sign in front of him. He looked down at the paper and nodded his head. The name matched and the number matched. It was the place, they had made it. The store looked like any ordinary store. It had two large glass windows showing items that the store was selling and a regular glass wooden door in front. It was a simple little store.

"Come on..." Natsu told Ur as he began to walk towards the door as he grabbed her soft hand. Natsu look at Ur with his normal large grin and opened the wooden door. _Ding._ As the door open a small bell was rung. They both began to look around as they looked for the store owner.

"Hello, is there anything I can do for you two?" A women who wore a red dress and had brown hair asked as she came from behind the counter to greet her two guests to her store.

"Uh... yeah. We were looking for Lib. We both came here from the request that Lib gave to Fairy Tail." Natsu answered the woman who greeted them. She was very kind to them and as she answered her he saw her eyes open with a bit of shock.

"O, wow. I didn't expect to get a response so quickly, this is great!" The woman replied back to Natsu as he began to realize that Lib was the women in front of him. He saw her almost squeal in happiness as she began to do small jumps of joy.

"Yeah, when do we leave?" Natsu asked with his normal grin and asked the next mature question.

"It's pretty late in the day and as I wasn't very prepared for this... umm... can we leave first thing tomorrow morning?" Lib asked as she began to look around in a rush. She began to pull things off shelves and stack them. From jars, cans, and boxes she stacked a bunch of different things.

"Yeah sure, that'll work. Will see you bright early tomorrow?" Natsu replied as he made sure of the time they were supposed to be back here at.

"Yes, bright and early." Lib practically sang as she ran across the store still grabbing things and packing for the long trip.

"Well that was quite interesting..." Ur giggled as both herself and Natsu left the store as they began to look around for a place to stay the night.

"Yup, normally that's what happens. But we should get some rest tonight for the long trek ahead of us. We're going to be heading to Crocus after this with her." Natsu explained as he rose his nose into the air and sniffed. He was sniffing to find a good place to eat and to stay the night. "Found a place!" Natsu explained as he switched to direction and began to walk around in the new direction with Ur following him.

They were both now walking through streets of store and homes as their feet walked along the dirt path under them. It was quite a nice and cozy city. Already the sun as beginning to set behind the surrounding green mountains as people slowly drifted home.

"Well... here looks like a good place." Ur announced as her eyes scanned around were they were walking and finally landed on where Natsu was most likely bringing them to. In front of them was a small hotel that was renting rooms for fairly cheap. The place looking like a large main brick building in the middle and a bunch of small surrounding homes that looked to be used at rooms to rent for the night.

"Yup, I smell the food there cooking." Natsu laughed as he licked his lips and felt his stomach give a small growl. His stomach was hungry from the long train trip here. "I'll be right back, ill grab us a room." Natsu announced he they both arrived in front of the large building and Natsu quickly went in.

"Alright, that works." Ur sighed with a small smile crossing her red lips. As she waited she looked over at the sun setting behind the mountains. It was a beautiful scene to see the orange and yellow mixing with the green hills and the few trees lining it.

"Ultear, it doesn't matter. We need at least two other people to help us take them down. They just have too many numbers against us."

"Ultear..." Ur whispered as she heard the name ring behind her and her eyes began to open wide in shock. Her mouth began to tremble as she turned around and saw three figures with hoods covering their faces. The dark hoods made it so she couldn't recognize or see there face so her eyes was left wondering who were they and why did one of them say Ultear.

"Heh... well if it isn't the cross dressing lady."

"Natsu...?" A small female voice announced as her hood moved slightly up and gazed as the pink haired guy in front of them with a smirk crossing his face.

"Well this is a surprise." A male voice announced with a small chuckle as seeing a familiar face.

"HEY! I'm not a cross dresser!" Another female voice screamed like a fierce tiger at Natsu. Her eyes were wide with a little rage as she wanted to really beat it out of Natsu head that she wasn't a cross dresser.

"Calm down Ultear, look at his smile. He's only joking." Meredy laughed as she quickly looked all around her and removed her black hood to reveal her pink hair and outfit. She gave a small smile to Natsu as she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Not fair... always picking on me." Ultear sighed as she also revealed herself and dropped her hood. Ultear had a hair put down as the dark purple color shined.

"Y-you... h-how..." Ur whispered in shock as her eyes widened even further in shock. There in front of her was almost a younger version of herself. From the dark purple hair like herself and to her body. They were both so much similar.

"Hmm... who are you?" Meredy looked over and asked. As her eyes scanned the new woman in front of her she begun to realize that the woman looked kind of like Ultear. They were similar in a lot of ways. When she looked back at Ultear she realized both of them must have known of each other. As she looked at Ultear she saw her eyes widened in disbelief and shock.

"H-how… b-but… you were... mom?" Ultear mumbled between stuttered and trying to take breaths. Her heart was beating like crazy and she was beginning to see things. There In front of her was a woman she thought she would never see again. A woman that she though had long passed away and sacrificed herself to protect her two students. There in front of her was her mother that she thought had left her to die.

"U-Ultear... how? T-they told me you were... dead." Ur gasped between breaths and tears rolling down her face. She was in disbelief and shock. There in front of her was a woman that looked to similar to herself. What was the kicker was that everyone was calling her Ultear and she had just called her mom. Was this truly her long lost daughter that she thought had passed away and become not savable?

"Wait... Ur you know Ultear?" Natsu as he looked over and saw Ur getting ready to collapse in shock. He saw her black eyes wide open and her mouth trying to form words. Every few seconds she would open her mouth and try to talk. All that would come out was a gasp of breath or her just having to close her mouth as she tried to figure out what was going on.

'Ur…' Ultear thought to herself in even more shock. Her mind froze right there as she repeated Natsu's words in her head. Natsu had called that woman Ur, the same name of her mother. But how and what was going on? The woman in front of her looked as if she hadn't aged a day.

"Ur... Ultear. Do you two know each other?" Meredy asked out of curiosity. She kept looking at Ultear and then at Ur as she tried to think things through. Her own mind was thinking and trying to figure things out.

"Ultear... h-how?" Ur finally whispered in a cracking voice. Even more tears ran down her face as she saw Ultear begin to move towards her and suddenly grab hold of her and hug her. As soon as they both hugged they knew in their hearts that they it was truly the truth. Mother and daughter had finally re-found each other.

"M-mom..." Ultear cried as she wrapped her arms around Ur and hugger her tight. Her tears rolled off of her cheeks and dripped onto Ur's tan jacket. Her mind was finally wrapping around it that somehow... Her long lost mother was found.

"Um... do we all want to head to my and Ur's room? It's getting pretty dark out and I'm thinking we should get out of the street before someone notices you all." Natsu announced with a small kind smile. He didn't want to break up the mother and daughter reuniting but knew that if someone saw Jellal or Ultear then they would have to run.

"Yes... sadly that would be the correct thing to do." Jellal announced. Like Natsu, he didn't want to break up Ultear and Ur from reuniting but knew they were in a though position where they stood.

"O-ok... come on sweetie..." Ur mumbled as she let go of Ultear and they all began walking towards a small wooden cabin that would serve as a place to rest the night for themselves.

* * *

"YOU'RE A CRIMMINAL?!" Ur screamed in surprise as Ultear explained to her what had happened over the course of her life and what she was going. She had wondered why they wanted to keep their identities a secret, but now knew why.

"YOU'RE DATING NATSU?!" Ultear screamed in shock. At the same time Ur and Ultear both agreed to tell each what was going on at that moment in their lives.

"Hey! We're not really dating... I think." Natsu yelled as he added the little bit.

"So? That's still weird! My mom is interested in you! That's really not funny!" Ultear replied to Natsu with a scream in surprise. Ur had explained to her that she was interested in Natsu and was thinking about starting a relationship with him... that was why she was here on a job with him. As she yelled Natsu, Jellal, and Meredy who was in another room away from the mother and daughter had heard both of them.

"Is there a problem with that? He's good looking... he's strong... I like him." Ur replied with a small blush across her face. She quickly smiled like a girl who was falling in love as she thought more about Natsu.

"Not really... I kind of agree. From those damn sexy abs and cute face. He is hot..." Ultear replied with a small smirk as her own cheeks began to beat red as she thought about Natsu. Over the past few years she had the chance to watch Natsu grow and become even stronger. Now after the years she really couldn't disagree with her own mother.

"Ahem..." Ur announced as she poked her daughter in her stomach. Ultear now wore a perverted looking smile and she was sighing with happiness.

"Uh... sorry. That was a bit awkward..." Ultear told Ur as she smiled a bit and readjusted herself better. "So let's get onto a different topic..." Ultear explained as she tried to switch the topic off of Natsu.

"No... Let's go back to it… why do I get this feeling that you might have a crush on that man I like?" Ur asked with a serious look. She was glad Natsu was in another room and not hearing this. She wasn't fully ready to tell Natsu about her feeling yet and was still trying to sort them out. But now she was beginning to think she might have a small competition soon. That competition was beginning to form to be her own daughter…

* * *

Yup... I went there. Part 1 of Ultear's part is here... chapter 4 will have the date some more fluff stuff and more about Ultear...

I wonder how this could be played out... I do wonder. Will Ur take Natsu for herself? Will Ultear win the battle and take Natsu, or will they come out even? Things are heating up…

Hoped you liked chapter 3… thanks for reading and hopefully chapter 4 isn't to far away. My writing time is limited due to college at the moment...

-ValinNight


	4. Chapter 4 - Ultear Part 2

Unlocking the Frozen Flame - Chapter 4 - Ultear Part 2

Natsu x Ur

Natsu goes on a job and finds Ur frozen. So of course Natsu defreezes Ur and helps her heal. Things start to happened and once Ur wakes up.. Ur claims her own private dragon slayer. Gray is beyond pissed and things are starting to happen..

* * *

"Well.. uh.. that's a weird topic to be on," Ultear gulped as she looked at her mother. "See.. umm.. hey! So.. what were you doing here in Clover?" Ultear asked as she continued to try to get out of the certain topic. She needed to get off of it fast or else.

"No. Back to the topic, I like Natsu. Why do you like him as well?" Ur asked in a low voice. Her soothing black eyes were set on her daughter as she waited for an answer. Since the second she had woken up and saw the pink haired man front of her.. she became a young girl again. She begun to fall for him.

"It's.. a long story." Ultear sighed as she begun to get up from the wooden pine chair she was sitting in and walked over to the queen sized bed in the room. She sighed as she turned around and let her body sway back. She slumped against the comfy bed and sighed once again. She couldn't lie.. she was a girl in love with a bad boy.

"We have time, it's not too late." Ur replied with her eye brow raised and looking over at Ultear lying down. If she was going to have to fight for Natsu, she at least wanted to know why.

"Fine.. where to start.." Ultear announced as she went back through her memories of Natsu. The first time meeting him.. the Magic Council. They had brought him in because of destruction of homes. During that time it was the first time her eyes laid upon him and her heart begun to enjoy her sight.

"The magic council.. before I uh.. blew it up. I had met him a few time there. Natsu.. is well Natsu. He gets in trouble often so he was always going by there. So I had plenty of time to see him." Ultear begun to explain. But the most interesting talk she had with the pink haired dragon slayer was on a certain island.

"So..? When did it get to the point where you began to like him ever more?" Ur asked as she raised her eye brow. She was quite curious and could easily tell that Ultear was still holding out a large part of her story.

"Tenrou Island.." Ultear whispered as the memory surfaced. After she had been defeated by her mother's student, she had run into Natsu. The memory only warmed her heart as during the talk with him.. she had poured everything she had into that talk and it was worth it. "On the island when we were looking for Lord Zeref and I got defeated I had ran into him. We had talked some.. and well. He helped me find a new light and want to live." Ultear explained as a small cute smile crossed her lips. Her cheeks went slightly red as she rested her head against the pillow of the bed. Every time she thought about that specific memory, she re-fell in love with Natsu.

"I see," Ur began to say as she looked over at Natsu in the other room. "Natsu isn't yours, he's mine." She then stated as she smiled and got up onto feet. She begun to leave the room as Ultear darted up off the bed and both began to run.

* * *

"So bored.." Natsu whispered as he laid there. He was laying back on the cream colored couch as he waited to go to sleep or for something to happen. In the living room where the couch he was on was at, the room was empty of people. Jellal and Meredy had gone out to go find some food as neither them nor Ultear had eaten dinner.

Natsu smiled as he begun to think of warm flaming food and quickly licked his lips in happiness. 'Food..' Natsu thought to himself as he smiled. As he continued to think of food, he began to hear heavy footsteps. Natsu's dragon like ears perked up as he listened.

"He's mine!"

Natsu opened his eyes and pulled himself into a sitting position before two sets of arms grabbed him. He was looking at Ultear and Ur holding onto him as they tugged on him.

"He's mine!" Ultear yelled as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's muscular hidden chest. Natsu's vest hid his rock hard body but Ultear's warm hands slipped in and begun to rub it.

As Ultear hugged him Ur got a better idea and decided to see what would happen. "No..!" Ur whispered as she grabbed Natsu's head and pulled him straight into her large cleavage. She held his head there as she smiled at her daughter and watched her gasp. For a mother that was weirdly enough around the age of he daughter.. she still had some moves.

"Cant.. breath.." Natsu announced as Ur let go of him and he pulled his head out of the god like position. Any guy would be in heaven if that had happened to him. Natsu sat there trying to catch his breath as a small trilling shiver ran through his body. He looked down and saw Ultear's hand resting on something of his as she smiled at him. "Umm.." Natsu began to say in surprise and not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry, I'll help you.." Ultear whispered in a sexy voice in Natsu's hear. Her heart was pounding as she licked her lips and left a kiss on his warm red cheek. She watched at Natsu's cheeks grew red like her own and giggled like a young girl.

"Were back." Meredy announced as she opened the door and walked into the small cabin with Jellal. Outside was pitch black and the cricket were chirping loudly. They both walked in with a few bags of food to have a quick meal and get ready for bed.

"Foooood!" Natsu yelled as he pushed off of the couch and ran towards Meredy. Both Ultear and Ur giggled with a sigh slightly as they were left hanging. They were a bit saddened that Meredy and Jellal had walked in with food. Natsu would always go for the food first.. but they were also both relieved. If Meredy and Jellal had walked in when they were doing something else.. it would have been very awkward.

* * *

"Hey!" Natsu yelled as they walked through the early morning. Natsu was wearing his normal black and red outfit of his pants, vest, sandals, and white scaly scarf. Next to him as they walked was Ur who wore a tan like outfit. It was a tan jacket with a black sleeveless shirt underneath as it showed off her cleavage. Her shorts were black and she wore a simple pair of black sneakers. Behind both of them was Ultear, Meredy, and Jellal who were hiding in the shadows as they were planning on accompanying Natsu and Ur on the small job.

In front of them was a large tan wagon filled with all sorts of items. Boxes, jars, and creates were all filled in the back as a girl with brown hair was looking things over. She was moving around and looking as if she was checking to make sure everything was ready.

"Huh? Oh, hey!" Lib replied as she looked behind herself and saw Natsu and Ur walking towards her. She smiled as she saw the two mages and was glad she was up early to make sure everything was prepared and ready.

"So when do we leave?" Natsu asked as they both arrived and waited for an answer. Behind them in a shadow of a small house was three cloaked people waiting.

"Right now actually. I just checked to make sure everything was on board and now were all set." Lib replied as she gave Natsu a thumbs up. Lib walked over to the front of the wagon and grabbed a small lead that was connected to the two horses. As she sat down she pulled the lead and suddenly the two horses begun to push forward and walk. Behind, the wagon's wheels began to turn and the first job of Ur's had begun.

Quickly Natsu and Ur walked behind as the job started. Three shadows quickly left the town with them and ran through the forest.

* * *

Trees, dirt, leaves, a few rivers. Some rocks here and there. That was all there to see as they sat in the back of the wagon and rode along. Natsu was snoring as the motion sickness was killing him and Ur was staring off into space as she thought along.

'What should I do?' Ur thought to herself as she looked over at Natsu. He had his pink haired head resting on her lap as the wagon moved along the dirt path through the forest. It was still a good day of traveling before they would make it to Crocus; there destination. While they traveled and Natsu slept Ur was thinking to herself and going over what she should do about her feeling about the man she had begun to fall for.

'I like him.. he saved me, he's kind, he's..,' Ur begun to say inside of head. "He's a man that I want." Ur whispered aloud as the gentle wind pushed her short purple hair and made it sway. She smiled as she thought of all the things Natsu had already done for her. Saving her, helping redeem herself, and enjoying being alive. Those were just a few things Natsu had helped her with. Since she had come back, her life was happy.

A cute gentle smiled appeared on Ur's motherly like face as she bent her head and placed a gentle warm kiss on Natsu's forehead. As she finished the small kiss and rose her head, she looked up and laughed gently. Ultear who was in the shadows still hiding was trying to throw small chunks of rock at her. None of them made it as she giggled like a young girl.

Even though life was different with her own daughter now being the same age of herself.. she was enjoying it. She was enjoying her life again. She wanted to live, she wanted to be in love again. Now.. she was.

"**Fire Ball!**"

Ur instantly looked up and saw a red fire ball coming straight at her. As she went to dodge, Natsu woke up, and did the opposite. He opened his mouth and announced aww with his mouth wide open. **_Gulp. _**Ur almost wanted to scream as she saw Natsu eat the fire ball. 'Wait.. it didn't hurt him?' Ur thought to herself as she look confused, she knew Natsu was a dragon slayer.. but could a dragon slayer actually eat its element as well or something? It was a huge shock to her as Natsu was the first person she met with slayer magic.

"Thanks for the meal.." Natsu laughed as he jumped off of the cart that was quickly slowing down to see what the yell was about.

"Damn.. of all people protecting the wagon." A muscular man with tattoos running down his arms and face. He wore no shirt as it showed off his massive bulging muscular body and his pants were rags with tons of cuts. "Salamander.." The man sighed.

"Seems our guild might be getting pretty famous soon, especially if we kill him!" Another man snickered as he dropped down from the green tree tops above. The man was thin and tall as he snickered loudly. He had a pair of glasses on with brown hair. He had a red shirt on his peach skin and a pair of black shorts.

"Two? That's all?" Natsu asked with a huge smile on his face. "Man.. I was hoping we would have a better battle then this.." Natsu sighed. He was hoping for a huge all out brawl.

"Cute girl behind him.. maybe after we kill salamander we can have fun with her." The tall muscular man laughed aloud as he looked over and saw Ur still sitting down in the stopped wagon.

"Eh!" Lib yelled as she got off of the wagon and ran around. There she saw the two men that had made them stop the wagon.

"Don't worry, you'll be in a pleasure-full world soon.." The skinny man snickered as he eyes looked around and saw the new voice.

"Perfect.. two women. We just need to take care of the pesky boy and we've got all we ever wanted!" The man with bulging muscles laughed aloud. It was perfect. An easy fight, two women, and tons of money as a prize. Soon.. they would be set for what they would want.

"Names?" Natsu asked aloud as he stared off at the two weird looking men that was trying to hurt his friends and job. His job was to protect Lib and her wagon. So that's what he was about to do. But he wanted to know the names of the men he was about to beat into the ground.

"The names Nick." The muscular man announced as he pulled his blonde hair back. He clapped his hands and a fire ball appeared on each hand.

"And I'm Vicky, the guy that's about to kill you." The tall thin man announced and laughed with a smile.

"Ha-ha!" Natsu laughed aloud as he pointed at Nick and Vicky. "Your names rhyme!" Natsu continued to laugh aloud with balls of laughter. He wasn't even phased by their magic and them wanting to kill him.

'Natsu..' Ur thought to herself as she watched the scene take place. In her eyes she didn't fully understand why Natsu wasn't acting serious. It was if he was blowing the battle off and calling them weak without saying those words.

"You laugh?" Nick announced aloud as he watched Natsu and looked unimpressed. "I'm getting ready to kill you and you still laugh?" Nick announced in confusion. In his time of fighting he had never gone against a enemy that would laugh at him and his friend while they didn't get even focused.

"It doesn't matter Nick.. let's just kill him quickly. He's probably laughing because he thinks he was too weak." Vicky sighed as he pushed off and rocks begun to wrap around his fist. The brown dirt road under his shoes came up and floated in the air as Vicky ran by and charged Natsu.

"No.. you both just don't get it." Natsu spoke as his laughed died down. Without even looking up he caught Vicky's hand with a single one of his hands. Natsu looked up and spoke. "See.. you threatened my friends.. so now.. I'm going to beat you down to the ground." Natsu whispered as a fire was lit in his black eyes and fear begun to roll through Vicky.

Vicky attempted to break out of Natsu's hand but it was to no avail. **_Crack! _**A massive cracking sound like thunder was sent all over in each direction as everyone watched Natsu's hand light on fire and smash itself into Vicky's face. Vicky flew back up into the air and landed on his band with a thud.

"Vicky! You bastard!" Nick screamed as he also charged Natsu. That was his first mistake. As Nick charged at Natsu the fire balls in his hands was sent at Natsu.

Natsu didn't even have to move. He let the fire balls hit him as he took no damage. "Well.. if you both are going to be easy. Then I'll test my new mode out." Natsu spoke with a smile crossing his face.

Nick's eyes practically bulged out of his head at what he saw. Natsu's body was fully lit on fire, red and orange fire was spewing out of him. But that wasn't the weird part. His flames weren't growing hotter, they were growing colder like a freezer. His flames begun to change color as well. From orange and red to white and blue slowly by surely.

"**Frozen Flame Mode.**" Natsu spoke aloud as the form finished changing and taking affect. His flames weren't warm, they were ice cold. From all around him the coldness could be felt. Ur, who was behind him wanted to purr. As the coldness drifted off of Natsu it went through the air towards Ur and even made a small tingly shiver down her own back.

'I never knew Natsu could combine elements..' Ur thought to herself as she watched Natsu fight. Natsu was far stronger then she thought he was. In a matter of 24 hours, she was learning so many new things about him. His past from Ultear, his magic that she saw in front of him, and soon she would be finding out maybe his love life.

"H-how? How could flames be cold?!" Nick screamed as his brain couldn't process what was going on. The green lush leaves of the trees had white ice growing on them because of the man in front of him. He was also seeing two elements work together that were physically impossible to.

"I don't know.. all I know back when I saved her, my magic begun to like the cold a lot more." Natsu replied with a small smirk and point his thumb behind him at Ur. He knew the real reason. Back when he saved Ur, he had eaten some of the ice that was encasing Ur. It was a horrible idea because while he finished braking Ur out.. pain was wracking his body from eating the wrong element.

"Me?" Ur whispered as a smile crossed her face. Her cheeks went red and she knew she would have to later ask Natsu about how she helped him learn or get that new mode. But still.. the new mode was interesting. Fire and Ice.. two opposite elements working together.

"Nick! It doesn't matter, let's just kill him!" Vicky huffed as he pushed up and begun to get up off of the ground. He had blood running out his nose as it crossed down his lips as he looked over at Natsu with a glare. He wasn't going to allow salamander to defeat him.

"Yeah, will end this quickly. Luckily the rumors of him being an idiot true, he told us his magic." Nick laughed as he got over his shock and began to slowly walk towards Natsu. He then quickly summoned two fire balls, one on each hand and threw them at Natsu.

"Fire isn't going to work on me." Natsu laughed as he simply let the red fire balls hit him and burn off. Nothing happened and it didn't even affect him. Natsu smirked and then looked to the side to see Vicky the thin man running at him.

"**Earth Fist!**" Vicky screamed as he arrived at Natsu and brown earth rocks surrounded his fist. He attempted to slam his fist into Natsu but was given a surprise. Natsu side stepped away out of the hit and instantly pushed his leg up as it lit on blue fire. The blue fire swirled around his leg and Natsu swung it at Vicky.

"Gah!" Vicky screamed as he was hit and thrown through trees. He laid on the ground for a few seconds as he caught his breath back and tried getting back up.

"You'll pay for hurting him!" Nick screamed as he charged at Natsu while he finished hitting Vicky. 'Heh, he isn't going to have time to block this!' Nick thought to himself as he made a fist and tried to throw it at Natsu.

"To slow.." Natsu sighed as he moved his right arm in a flash and caught his fist. His black eyes stared at Nick as he waited for his next move. So far, this fight was too easy for him, it wasn't even a challenge.

"Why won't you die already?!" Nick screamed as he used his left free hand and sent it at Natsu with a fire ball. He watched Natsu's face show a smirk as he used his other hand to catch the oncoming second fist. 'I'm stronger then him! I won't be beaten!' Nick thought as he stared into Natsu's black eyes. They were piercing through him as he waited for an opportunity to break through and hit him back.

"Bye.." Natsu sighed as he stood there and quickly pulled his head back. He pushed forward his head with momentum and slammed into Nick's face. Natsu laughed slightly as he watched Nick fall over with blood gushing out of his nose. He saw Vicky still trying to get up and sighed.

"Lib, you can get the wagon moving again. I'm about done here." Natsu explained as he turned around and begun to walk back towards the wagon. He didn't even get a scratch during the fight.

"O-ok." Lib replied as she watched and quickly ran to get the horses moving again. Her mind was still in shock over what happened. The man she watched; Natsu, had easily taken two dark guild members down so easily. It had looked as if Natsu didn't need to even try.

Ur watched as her eyes dazzled over the fight. 'Is it bad that I kind of want to fight him now?' Ur thought to herself as she watched Natsu walk towards her on the wagon. The wagon shook a few seconds and the wooden began to roll forwards.

"Hopefully that is going to be the only reason we have to stop." Natsu announced as he sat down on the back of the wagon. His stomach gurgled for a second as he slumped back. "I hate motion sickness.." Natsu sighed as he curled up and began to drift into sleep. The two dark guild member weren't even a challenge for him. They were easy beyond relief and not worth his time.

They can threaten all they want. But when someone can't back something up, then there useless and not worth a fight.

Ur watched as Natsu slowly drifted to sleep and smiled. 'Ur, Ur Dragneel. I like the sound of that.' Ur thought as her cheeks went pink once again and continued to watch Natsu.

* * *

Massive gray city walls. Each outlines with symbols, huge doorways, and wines running up it. These were the walls of Crocus, the capital of Fiore. Inside was a massive city of people as they survived and lived normally. Outside the walls were acres and acres of farm land and people working. From the green corn stocks, to small leafy plants, and the brown soil.

Inside of Crocus, it was lined with small, large, wide, and tall homes. From two story homes to massive ten story hotels. Crocus was a great site to see. Blue flowing rivers with stone gray bridges and walk ways everywhere. The city was built to look beautiful and it truly was. Most of the building were made out of gray stone and brown oak wood. Those were the two main building resources for most cities at this time.

At the walls huge doors that were a part of the massive towering walls, they were opened as people walked in and wagons rode in by horses. One of the wagons which had a white top, had boxes, and supplies in the back rode in just as the sun began to set. The guards waved them through as they saw the women driving it was a merchant with two wizards in the back.

Lib, Natsu, and Ur had finally made to Crocus a few hours early. Their goal when they left clover town was to arrive at Crocus late the next night. But surprisingly they had made just in time to watch the sun set in Crocus. They were also very lucky. As they passed the guards they held their breaths as Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear were in the back of the wagon hiding.

"Ahh, Crocus. It's so pretty around this time." Lib announced as she looked around with a large smile. In the city, cool winds were breezing by, and the trees were beginning to change colors. Fiore was in the fall season and everyone was begging to have to wear jackets and long sleeves with the temperature dropping.

"Meh.. I don't feel a difference." Natsu laughed as he walked next to the slow moving wagon. As soon as they got into Crocus, Natsu took the first chance he could and began walking next to the wagon they had to protect. The wagon didn't need to go fast so he was able to easily keep up.

"I can agree, there isn't much of a difference." Ur agreed with Natsu and giggled slightly. She was an ice make wizard, so the cold never bothered her. In fact normally when it was cold, she would always strip off her clothes. Luckily she had the ability to control when she did.

Lib, Natsu, and Ur continued on until they arrived at a huge warehouse. The building was at least two stories high with a huge door way. Next to it was a barn that had multiple wagons parked and horses resting. Inside the building had its doors open and people where inside working. Some were counting items, others were moving boxes, and a few of them were making deals. The place looked like an area for a merchant.

"So this is it?" Ur asked as she looked over at her. She saw Lib nod and smiled back. Her first job was finished. They had successfully protected the wagon and brought it to its destination safely.

"This is for you both." Lib announced as she dug her arm into a brown saddle bag next to her. She pulled out two small bags and gave Ur and Natsu 1 each. "50,000 jewels like agreed on." Lib announced as she kept her end of the bargain.

"Sweet, thanks. If you ever need help, just send a message to Fairy Tail, ok?" Natsu asked with a smile as he grabbed his small bag of money and placed it inside his bag on his back. Job complete!

"Sure, will do. Have fun you to!" Lib yelled as Natsu and Ur stopped to let Lib go do her work. With the job done and paid for, they didn't need to stay near her any longer. Without noticing though, Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear slipped out the back of the wagon with their black cloaks covering their faces. They quickly followed Natsu and Ur as they went through small dark alley ways to not be detected.

Natsu and Ur began to drift. They were early to the town, so they didn't need to find a place to sleep. They honestly didn't need anything. So they just drifted around and looked around Crocus. This was Ur's first time there, so it was great fun for her to explore the city.

They passed stores that sold all sorts of things. Magic items, clothing, and food. Stores lined the streets as people walked by and browsed them. They were just relaxing and enjoying their time together.

* * *

"That was mean you know that, right?" Ultear announced as soon as they all arrived at a hotel. They quickly all went inside so herself, Jellal, and Meredy could be hidden from prying eyes. They were deep inside of Crocus so there guards and magic council members every which way.

"How was I mean?" Ur laughed as she followed her daughter in with Natsu. When she got in, she noticed that the room was very cozy. It had multiply rooms, a small kitchen, and a living room. The walls were tan with dark brown carpet.

"You know how you were mean!" Ultear responded with a sigh. "Back when you did something to him on the wagon." Ultear explained as she tried to hint it but not tell Natsu what happened as he was sound asleep at that time.

"Ah that," Ur giggled. "If you didn't like that, I'll make sure to give him more on our date." Ur informed Ultear with a quick come back and smirk.

"Date?" Meredy asked as she looked over at Ur with wide eyes. She was sitting on the couch in the living room with Jellal and Natsu. They were all three watching Utear and Ur bicker. Back and forth they went as they watched it.

"Yes, a date." Ur replied back as she pulled a small white envelope out of her bag on her back. It was the same envelope from Mirajane; it contained a small pass to get inside a very, very well-known restaurant in Crocus.

"I'm surprised you're not freaking out yet.." Jellal announced as he looked over at Natsu. As he looked over, Natsu was looking down at his stomach with a sad look. "What's wrong?" Jellal then asked.

"I think I'm dying, I haven't eaten anything in three hours." Natsu replied as he poked his belly. A large grumble was then sent throughout the room.

"Well, I'm going to go get us some food with Meredy. We'll get someone to buy it for us and then come back." Jellal announced as he stood up with Meredy. They both quickly left as it was now only Ur, Ultear, and Natsu in the same room.

"HE'S MINE!" Ur and Ultear screamed as they both charged at Natsu on the couch.

* * *

Sorry about the late update, been busy with school.

But for the story, progress is doing well. Job is done, date next week.

Now.. Onto something else. As you can tell.. Ultear and Ur is still fighting for Natsu. My question for you all.. should Ultear join Natsu and Ur? Cuz Natsu x Ur is still happening. But I can make it Natsu x Ur x Ultear if all want. You all just need to tell me.

Thanks for reading, hopefully the next update won't take as long!

-ValinNight


End file.
